


Von seltsamen Wesen

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Von seltsamen Wesen

Von seltsamen Wesen  
Schon seit vielen Jahren lebte Fanni einsam und alleine in diesem eiskalten und unwirtlich erscheinendem Gewässer. Obwohl die Menschen nahe waren und er Abend für Abend die Lichter ihrer Häuser am fernen Ufer des großen Sees sehen konnte, hatte er bisher aber niemals einen Menschen aus der Nähe gesehen. Oh ja, er wusste zwar einiges über sie, diese seltsamen Landkreaturen, mit ihren seltsam steifen Gliedern und den seltsamen Auswüchsen, dort wo eigentlich eine Schwanzflosse sein sollte, aber es war noch viel zu wenig!  
Das Wasservolk fürchtete und verachtete Menschen, den Abschaum der oberen Welt. Anderseits hielten sie und so lehrten sie es auch ihren Kindern, die Menschen für niedere Lebewesen, die im Wasser, dem einzigen Element, das intelligentes Leben hervorgebracht hatte, so leicht ihr Leben verloren. Fanni, in seinem selbstauferlegten, einsamen Exil, war aber trotz dieser Geschichten schon immer von diesen seltsamen Kreaturen fasziniert gewesen. Oft hatte er sich schon als kleines Kind davongeschlichen und war so nahe er es wagte an die menschlichen Schwimmdinger, die auf den Wellen trieben, geschwommen, um neugierig zu lernen. Aber egal wie vorsichtig er auch gewesen war, seine Familie hatte ihn immer wieder gefunden, ihn nach Hause geholt und versucht ihm sein Verlangen nach Wissen, sein Verlangen nach den Menschen auszureden.   
Sie hatten versucht ihn zu beschäftigen, sie hatten mit ihm geschimpft, ihm ins Gewissen geredet und ihn schließlich auch bestraft, so dass Fanni als letzten Ausweg die Flucht in diesen einsamen Gebirgssee für sich gesehen hatte. Und wirklich, keiner aus seinem Volk war ihm in all der Zeit gefolgt, waren die Menschen doch zu nahe. 

Viel zu nahe bei den Menschen …  
Einst hatte das Seevolk solche Gegenden zu hauf bevölkert, Sirenen mit hässlichen Fischmäulern hatten auf den flachen Steinen gesessen, ihre Haare gekämmt und mit ihren wunderschönen Stimmen die Menschen in ihren kleinen, wackeligen Wasserdingern in ihr nasses Verderben gelockt. Die anderen Meerwesen des Stammes hatten die ertrunkenen, toten Körper, die seltsam schwer im Wasser trieben ignoriert und waren zu den frisch gesunkenen Wracks getaucht. Zu Hunderten hatte die Meerwesen sie dann geplündert und mit den geborgenen Waren zwischen den verschiedenen Clas regen Handel getrieben.  
Aber, diese Zeit war schon lange vorbei. Schon viele Jahre vor der Geburt von Fanni, vor der Geburt seines Vaters und sogar weit vor dem seiner Großmutter war die letzte Sirene bereits verschwunden, denn die Menschen hatten im Laufe der Zeit dazugelernt. Inzwischen wussten sie wie leicht Angehörige des Seevolkes zu fangen und auch zu töten waren. Das Gleichgewicht zwischen den beiden Rassen hatte sich langsam aber sicher immer weiter verschoben und im Laufe der Jahre waren aus den Jägern bereits die Gejagten geworden.

Unruhig schlug Fanni mit der roten Schwanzflosse und beobachtete aus den dunklen Tiefen des Sees heraus das schmale Ding, dass auf der fernen, dunkel über ihn liegenden Wasseroberfläche schaukelte. Es schien beinahe so lang zu sein, wie das Meerwesen, aber Fanni war für seine Rasse auch recht klein geraten. Eine kleine Welle, als die komischen Gliedmaßen, die Menschen anstatt der praktischen Flossen besaßen in das Wasser tauchten, lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Meerwesens dann aber gleich wieder auf die Wasseroberfläche und er seufzte.   
Dies war bereits der vierte Tag, an dem der Mensch so weit heraus gepaddelt war, aber außer dass das komische schaukelnde Ding immer mal wieder von den Wellen davongetragen wurde, tat der seltsame Mensch nichts! Anfangs war Fanni reichlich nervös gewesen, war dieser Mensch doch viel zu nahe an seiner Heimat, aber nach einigen Tagen des Beobachtens war das Meerwesen nun nur noch verwirrt.   
Immer wieder beobachtete er, wie der Mensch sich von den Wellen treiben ließ, aber oft lag das treibende Ding einfach nur da und seltsame Klänge irritierten seine empfindlichen, spitzen Ohren mit den sensiblen Membranen. Es erinnerte Fanni irgendwie an den Gesang der Delfine und Wale, den er aus seiner Kindheit im weit entfernten Meer kannte. Allerdings hatten ihn die Laute der Meerestiere immer beruhigt und hatten ein angenehm warmes Gefühl hinterlassen, von dem Fanni nun jetzt, wo er viel zu lange in der Stille lebte, merkte wie sehr er es eigentlich vermisste.

In der oberen Welt war es inzwischen dunkel geworden, das Wasser schien beinahe schwarz und Fanni konnte bereits die Kälte der nahenden Nacht fühlen. Gerade als er sich in seine warme Höhle am Grund des tiefen Sees zurückziehen wollte, hörte er wieder die seltsamen Geräusche und entdeckte schließlich auch wieder den schattenhaften Umriss des komischen Schwimmdingens des Menschen hoch über ihm.   
Mittlerweile war schon mehr als eine Woche vergangen und endlich siegte die Neugier des Fischwesens. Vorsichtig schwamm Fanni in Richtung der Oberfläche, fühlte die Veränderungen des Wassers, wie es sich erwärmte, als er nun durch die oberen Schichten tauchte und knapp unter der Oberfläche verharrte.   
Der Mond schien, aber sein menschlicher Besucher saß, die ungelenken Nichtflossen so seltsam überkreuzt haltend, dass Fannis Flosse alleine bei dem Anblick schon schmerzte, ohne ein Licht auf dem schmalen Schwimmding, so dass Fanni sich tatsächlich nach einigen Sekunden traute aufzutauchen und einen ersten Blick auf den Menschen werfen konnte.  
Der Mensch war männlich, im dämmrigen Licht der hereinbrechenden Nacht, die nur von Mond und Sternen erhellt wurde, konnte Fanni seine schattenhaften Umrisse ausmachen. Seine Haare schienen dunkler zu sein, als die des Meerwesens, waren aber kürzer geschnitten und rahmten das schmale Gesicht ein. Die Haut des Menschen war dunkler, als Fannis, die nur selten Sonnenlicht sah, aber die blauen Augen funkelten selbst in dem wenigen Licht reichlich spitzbübisch, wie das Meerwesen fand. Nachdenklich kaute das Meerwesen auf seiner Unterlippe herum, als es nun auch versuchte die Größe des Menschen zu bestimmen, etwas was ihm reichlich schwer fiel. Die fehlende Flosse, aber auch die unterschiedlichen Lebensspannen von Meerwesen und Menschen durch die er nicht einmal sagen konnte, ob der Mensch wohl schon erwachsen war, komplizierte das Ganze noch.  
Glücklicherweise war der Rücken des Menschen ihm zugewandt, so dass Fanni ihn ganz in Ruhe betrachten konnte. Er trug einen enganliegenden, im Licht des Mondes nass glänzenden, roten Anzug, der den größten Teil seines Körpers zu bedecken schien. Das Material wirkte dünn und nicht als ob es irgendwelchen Schutz bieten würde, was das Meerwesen weiter verwirrte.   
Seine grauen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er versuchte weitere Einzelheiten auf dem komischen Brettding auszumachen und ärgerte sich gleichzeitig immer mehr darüber dass er den Namen des Schwimmdings nicht kannte. Dass er es immer nur als ‚Brettding‘ oder ‚Schwimmding‘ bezeichnen musste, war wirklich unbefriedigend und weckte seinen Ehrgeiz mehr über Menschen zu erfahren aufs Neue.  
Ein seltsamer Laut zog Fannis Neugier auf sich und er legte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf schief, als er versuchte herauszufinden was diesen Laut verursacht haben mochte. In Gedanken versunken betrachtete er das Schwimmding und wollte gerade eine Hand danach ausstrecken, als der Mensch sich plötzlich bewegte, sein Gewicht verlagerte und Anstalten machte sich umzudrehen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien es als ob Fanni sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, aber gerade in dem Moment, als der Blick aus den tiefblauen Augen über das Wasser wanderte und auf das Fischwesen gefallen wäre, war es Fanni gelungen die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wiederzugewinnen. Mit einem kräftigen Schlag der rot geschuppten Schwanzflosse tauchte er wieder in die dunklen Tiefen des alten Gletschersees ab und kauerte sich auf dem Grund zusammen.  
Dennoch ging ihm das tiefe Blau nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und auch die Stimme des Menschen schien nachzuhallen, „Hallo?“


End file.
